Anime Guide
The following is a list of every episode of the Hajime no Ippo anime series which consists of three seasons, in story and chronological order. They all follow the manga, except episode 76. Hajime no Ippo: The Fighting! with its DVD Special Episode, TV Special and OVA, Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger and Hajime no Ippo: Rising. Season 1 - Hajime no Ippo: The Fighting! *Round 1: The First Step *Round 2: Fruits of Labor *Round 3: Tears of Joy *Round 4: Shadow Boxing *Round 5: Three Months to Counter *Round 6: The Opening Bell of the Rematch *Round 7: The Destructive Force of 1 cm *Round 8: Promise to Meet Again *Round 9: C Class License *Round 10: Debut Match! *Round 11: Obsession for Victory *Round 12: Becoming a Bully's Buddy *Round 13: The Eastern Japan Rookie Championship Tournament Begins *Round 14: Powerful Arms! Hook vs. Uppercut! *Round 15: Test of Endurance *Round 16: Anticipating a Fierce Fight *Round 17: Ippo on the Beach *Round 18: Clinch *Round 19: Dream of a KO *Round 20: The Threat of Shotgun *Round 21: The Way to Capture a Prodigy *Round 22: Forward! Forward!! *Round 23: The Other Semi-Final *Round 24: To the Promised Place... *Round 25: Grudges, Sorrow & Dreams *Round 26: The Battle for Distance *Round 27: Death Match *Round 28: Victory or Defeat *Round 29: Rocky of Naniwa *Round 30: To Enemy Ground *Round 31: Traces of Intense Battles (recap) *Round 32: Throw Your Right! *Round 33: Smash Force *Round 34: The Rookie King *Round 35: The Counting Journey *Round 36: The Champ and I *Round 37: A Thing to Strive For *Round 38: Two Rookies of the Year *Round 39: Challenge in a Foreign Land *Round 40: A Counter to Surpass All Counters *Round 41: Barf-michi's Big Fight *Round 42: Sharing a Dream *Round 43: The Speed Star *Round 44: Blind Spot in the Ring *Round 45: The White Fangs of the Wolf *Round 46: Be the Gazelle *Round 47: The Fighting Spirit Within *Round 48: The Red Wolf *Round 49: The Courage to Believe *Round 50: Something to Convey *Round 51: The Group Date *Round 52: The Challenger (recap) *Round 53: So That I Can Be Myself *Round 54: Fists of the Champ *Round 55: The Japan Featherweight Title Match *Round 56: The Power that Stands in the Way *Round 57: Conclusion *Round 58: Heartbroken *Round 59: A Determined Gaze *Round 60: Rival *Round 61: Comeback Anxiety *Round 62: Revival *Round 63: Youth of Fire *Round 64: Hot Rod Era *Round 65: The Summer of the Kamogawa Corps *Round 66: Mr. Takamura's Tears *Round 67: The Kamogawa Gym Swings Into Action *Round 68: The Chief's Peril *Round 69: The Trap of the Southpaw *Round 70: The Young Punk *Round 71: Time for the Showdown *Round 72: Lallapallooza *Round 73: Surpass that Moment *Round 74: Mix-Up *Round 75: A Step Further DVD SPECIAL *Round 76: Boxer's Fist - TV Special TV SPECIAL *Round 77: Champion Road - TV Special OVA *Round 78: Extra Round: Kimura Tatsuya VS. Mashiba Ryou - OVA Special Season 2 - Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger *Round 79: A New First Step *Round 80: Bloody Cross *Round 81: To the Promised Place *Round 82: Moving Towards the World *Round 83: World Class Strength *Round 84: A Figure to Chase After *Round 85: Devil's Advent *Round 86: Spirit for One Last Attack *Round 87: Qualifying for Succession *Round 88: Cannon Fodder *Round 89: Ippo vs. Hammer Nao *Round 90: What It Means To Be a Pro *Round 91: Ippo on the Beach 2 *Round 92: Two Sparring *Round 93: Itagaki's Debut Match! *Round 94: The 2 Hawks *Round 95: Wild Child *Round 96: Extreme Weight Control *Round 97: Explosive Confrontation *Round 98: World Junior Middleweight Title Match *Round 99: The Battle of the Hawks! *Round 100: Battle Fight! *Round 101: Supporting Hand *Round 102: The King *Round 103: My Bronze Statue, Please. *Round 104: New Challenger Season 3 - Hajime no Ippo: Rising *Round 105: The Greatest Challenger *Round 106: The Dempsey roll Destroyed *Round 107: A Woman's Battle *Round 108: The Goddess of Victory *Round 109: 100% Fake *Round 110: The Distance Between Me and Glory *Round 111: Cheese Champion *Round 112: The Mad Dog and The Red Wolf *Round 113: A Savage Scenario *Round 114: The Face of Determination *Round 115: Fearless Challenger *Round 116: The Anti-Dempsey Perfected *Round 117: A Fist that Picks You Up *Round 118: Empowering Words *Round 119: A Storm Descends on Makunouchi Fishing Boat! *Round 120: Golden Eagle *Round 121: Eleki's Shocker and Papaya's Coconut *Round 122: The Unfinished New Counter *Round 123: Hawk Vs. Eagle *Round 124: A Lesson Never Forgotten *Round 125: The End of the Death Match *Round 126: Flower of Hope *Round 127: The Courage to Live *Round 128: Iron Fist *Round 129: A Vow Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Lists